Mobile Suit Gundam Knight
Special Mobile Suit Squadron Gundam Knight (特殊機動戦士隊 ガンダム 騎士 Tokushu kidō senshi-tai Gandamu Naito) (Official English Translation 'Mobile Suit Gundam Knight' is a Japanese Anime series, created by Sunrise, based on the popular Mecha series Mobile Suit Gundam. Set around 300 years after Gundam: Reconguista in G, Gundam Knight revolves around a the eponymous Special mobile suit corps, the Gundam Knights, who use special Mobile Suits to keep peace between Earth's two governments: The Revived Earth Federation, controlling Earth, and the United Alliance of Colonies. The series consists of 50 Episodes. Story 200 years after the end of Gundam: Reconguista in G, ''Earth has finally started to return to the levels of technological advancement of the Universal Century. Mankind has finally returned to Space Colonies, and, after a brief time of unrest, Earth and the Colonies have split into two separate Governments: Controlling Earth, the Revived Earth Federation, and controlling the colonies, the United Alliance of Colonies, or the UAC. With these two governments currently at peace, focus is put on advancement and the continued reemergance of Newtypes. However, although the Governments are at peace, there are still many who would choose to break that peace. It is to that extent that the two Governments create a special, autonomous organisation, created to keep peace and stop any activity of groups wanted to start a war. Using the best military cadets, and highly advanced Mobile Suits and other weapons, this group is the Gundam Knights. ''Special Mobile Suit Squadron Gundam Knight ''revolves around this organisation, starting off with them fighting various different anti-government groups, but eventually showing the discovery of a much larger plot... Plot Captain Garian Venera and Commander Monra Kulhue gather four pilot academy students, from various different places: Shinta Gosa from Ameria, Koran Zenam from Capital Tower, Baren Colg from Gondwan and Tian Karista from Apollo Colony. The four are brought to a space station built at Lagrange Point 2, also known as Camelot. It is there that they meet Lazen Solax, another pilot, and Professor Marina Solax, Lazen's mother and the lead engineer at Camelot. They learn that they have been recruited to become Mobile Suit Pilots for an organisation called the Gundam Knights. Captain Venera explains their mission, to keep peace between the Revived Earth Federation and the United Alliance of Colonies. They then are introduced to their Mobile Suits: Shinta's Lancelot, Koran's Gawain, Lazen's Galahad, Tian's Tristan and Baren's Percival. They test and intialise their Mobile Suits, and return to Camelot. They start to get to know each other, until they are sent on their first mission. The Pilots are sent on a mission to stop a terrorist attack on UAC Colony-9, where they discover that the Colony is under attack by a squadron of old-looking Mobile Suits. They fight off the group, protecting the colony. A couple of similar missions happen afterwards, before they begin to notice a pattern, as they notice that the attacks, whether they are attacking Earth or the Colonies, all use the same Mobile Suits. They start to investigate, enlisting the help of Earth's ambassador to the Colonies, Aruvan Ganella, to investigate. They soon discover the existance of DUSK, a group hell-bent on starting a war between Earth and the colonies. The Gundam Knights partake in more missions, clashing with Dusk, before they meet their two ace pilots: Smooth-talking, yet boisterous Shado Wraith, and the mysterious Ilena Specta. ''work in progress Characters Gundam Knights PILOTS: *Shinta Gosa: Gundam Knight Pilot, and the Main protagonist of the series, Shinta Gosa is the Pilot of the GKU-001 Lancelot Gundam. He is a born leader, and a very talented Mobile Suit pilot, being the first out of the current group of Gundam pilots to be chosen. He pilots the Lancelot Gundam, a special Mobile Suit utilizing the highest level use of the Merlin System, a special Matter Transportation system which allows the Lancelot to switch between various weapons configurations, namely the Flight equipped Air Configuration, The Heavy Configuration, consisting of heavier armour and a large particle cannon,The hand-to-hand based Combat Configuration, and the Long-Range Sniper Configuration. *Koran Zenem: Pilot of the GKU-001 Gawain Gundam, Koran is a descendant of Bellri Zenem, the Pilot of the Gundam G-Self. Holding a similar personality to his ancestor, Koran is light-hearted, but a very powerful pilot. His Mobile Suit, the Gawain, is a strong, heavy-type Mobile Suit. The Gawain also utilizes a version of the Merlin System, which allows it to switch between it's two main weapons, switching between either a pair of high-power Particle Cannons, and a powerful beam Mini-gun. *Lazen Solax: Pilot of the GKU-003 Galahad Gundam. Daughter of Professor Solax, she is the most technically gifted of all of the pilots, spending just as much time helping to repair the Mobile Suits than she does piloting them. However, growing up in the surroundings she did, with her mother being seen as an expert, and almost a celebrity, has left her with a mixed personality between the feelings of being overshadowed by Professor Solax and being spoiled by people wanted to get to the professor through her. Still, she has a strong desire to help people, and always comes through. She uses the Galahad, a powerful Long-Range mobile suit that utilizes a specialized particle rifle to take down enemies. *Tian Karista: Pilot of the GKU-004 Tristan Gundam. Having spent much of her training dealing with sexism and a very primative stigma towards female pilots, even with powerful Regild Century pilots like Aida Surugan, Tian seems on the outside to be quite reserved. However, getting to know her shows that she actually has a very interesting personality, and would do anything to protect her fellow pilots. Her Mobile Suit, the Tristan, is a speed-oriented Mobile Suit, using small, hand-held weapons, focusing more on stealth and defense than attacking. *Baren Kolg: Pilot of the GKU-005 Percival Gundam. A reserved character with a dark past, Kolg struggles with doing the right thing, and is in a constant battle between helping the pilots and helping his father in his plans to destroy the colonies. As it was people from the colonies that destroyed his hometown, his mother with it, Baren feels that the colonies are not worth protecting, and is only doing so because of orders, resulting in him subconsciously putting less effort into protecting them. The Percival, which he pilots, is a powerful, hand-to-hand Mobile Suit, using high-density energy blades. He eventually abandons the Gundam Knights and joins Dusk, the mysterious group trying to break the peace between the REF and the UAC. *Professor Marina Solax: The creator of the Gundams, as well as the other machinery used by the Gundam Knights. Previously a well-known scientist, being responsible for developing the gravity system that removed the need for spinning colonies, Solax disappeared, at least, two the eyes of the public, when approached to be the development director for the Gundam Knights, creating both the weapons and Mobile suits themselves and the Arthurium Cores that power them. Although she is hesitant to her daughter, Lazen, becoming a Gundam Pilot, she recognises her daughters desire to help people, and respects this decision. *Captain Garian Venera: Head of the Gundam Knights, and Captain in charge of Camelot, Captain Venera is under complete control of the Gundam Knights. He is very passionate about the mission of the Gundam Knights, and would do anything to protect peace. *Commander Monra Kulhue: Second in Command to Captain Venera, Commander Kulhue is the field commander for the Gundam Knights, in command of the Excalibur Mobile Suits/Technology Gundam Knights *GKU-001 Lancelot Gundam **GKU-001/G Grail Lancelot Gundam *GKU-002 Gawain Gundam **GKU-002/B Break Gawain Gundam *GKU-003 Galahad Gundam **GKU-003/B Blaze Galahad Gundam *GKU-004 Tristan Gundam **GKU-004/F Lightning Tristan Gundam *GKU-005 Percival Gundam *GKS-101 Pendragon *Homebase Camelot *GKU-000 Excalibur Gundam Dusk *DUSK-111 Seraph *DUSK-121 Reverena *GKU-005/D Shadow Percival Gundam Themes *Opening 1: Silent Trigger by Back-On *Opening 2: The Beginning by ONE OK ROCK *Opening 3: 2/2 by Ayaka Imamura and Ayaka Suwa *Opening 3: Strength by Abingdon Boys School